Numerous food and beverage trays are known and have been patent protected. In chronological order, these include:
Eraut U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,934 showed a food service tray (with a clip-on holder for two beverages, said tray designed for affixing to the front seat of an automobile.
Cramer U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,191 showed a lap tray with specially sized recesses to hold a food plate and cup.
Dunn U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,940 showed a portable food container for a car seat in which a pair of beverage holders surrounds a recessed pocket for holding food.
Farrell U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,251 disclosed an individualized plate and cup holder having a plurality of adjustable plate clips.
Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,470 showed a food serving tray with a built in, partially raised integral holder for one cup.
Florian U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,671 disclosed a food carryout tray designed to hold/carry differing sizes of beverage cups.
Vigue U.S. Design Pat. No. D250,243 showed a feed/beverage tray combination able to integrally hold a beverage cup at each of the four tray corners.
Distler U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,020 showed a dinner tray with at least two octagonal cup holders integrally formed along one side of the tray proper.
Williams U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,232 showed a lidded food and beverage tray that, when flipped onto itself, forms a retention well for holding beverages.
Rathjen U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,027 has a food plate and beverage holder combination with a truncated cone intended for holding stemmed glassware.
Loh U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,636 showed a thermoplastic food and beverage tray/carrier that incorporates a drawer between the tray and frame sections.
Hurtado et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,653 showed a food carrying tray with lockable tabs for forming two cup holders at opposite corners.
Cannon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,176,855 has a food tray with foldable legs, said tray including one or more drink “bands” for affixing to adjacent sides at a corner intersection of the tray.
Thornton Published U.S. Application No. 2013/0015097 showed a molded rubber or polymer extruded supplemental tray for fitting onto the typically sized, food carrying tray of a restaurant. The supplemental tray includes recesses for holding a plurality of beer cans and bottles.
Finally, Ferreira PCT Application No. WO2013/115,662 showed a disposable cup fastener that temporarily affixes to a corner of a food carrying tray.